Power Surge
by From Beyond The Stars
Summary: While playing my N64 the diggers outside hit a electrical cable and cause a power surge. However, it causes a interesting effect with my Ocarina of Time cartridge...Random Ficlet. XMAS SPECIAL UP!
1. Pink Pyjamas

I yawned, muttering at my stats screen. I had lost some data during a powercut, and now I was very angrily storming around Hyrule Field recollecting the 16 Golden Skulltula's i'd lost. The storm was raging on outside, and, thankfully just after saving my game, I heard a loud BZZT and everything went dark. Chucking my N64 controller down on my beanbag, I began to grope around for my DS. Instead grabbing my GBA sp, I shrugged, it would do, and used the weak light to guide me downstairs. The big torch was still on the table from the last powercut, and I waved it around.  
There was a omnious feeling in the house. It didn't feel quite right, and especially as I was alone, this was disconcerting. Suddenly, a fevered knocking began on my door. Clutching my torch, I opened the door.

My mouth hunged open. Before me, very bedraggled and wet, was Link, tightly holding the Ocarina of Time. "Thats a really good costume" I remarked. The male raised a eyebrow at me "Costume?" Curiously, I tugged his pointed ear. "Ow!" "Y..You're..r..real!" I squeaked, hauling the poor Hero inside. "I hate to di..disturb you, Miss, but I seem to have caused a rather large problem. You see, I meant to warp to Lake Hylia, but my finger slipped, so I ended up half playing the Serenade of Water, and half playing the Song of Storms, and now I don't know where I am.." He shivered. I caught my breath. I was warping to Lake Hylia at the time of the crash...had the electrical surge sent Link..here? The notion was crazy, but I didn't care. I had the HERO OF TIME in my living room!  
"I...I see" I said, still trying to hold it in. He looked at me "Are you oka.." I burst "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. LINKLINKLINKLINKLINK OMGOMGOMGOMG" I hugged him tightly, even though he was wet, causing him to blush immensely. Pulling away from him, I saw how flustered he was "I..I'm sorry.." The Hero took a deep breath "No..No, i'm okay. I kinda liked the hug"

Smiling broadly at this, a BWEE sound occured, and the power flickered back to life. Apparently, only some switches were affected, since my computer was still on, only the monitor had turned off. Link went over to it, recognizing the familliar tune the speakers now played; The Song of Storms. "H..Hey!" He said, squinting at the screen "This, this is me! And a Kokiri! W..Wait, what are we.." His face dropped and I quickly pulled him away, switching off the monitor, removing The Last Kokiri artwork from his view. Seeing himself kissing a tall Kokiri would probably scar the poor guy-wait, if he's Ocarina Link..he's still mentally 10, right?-for life. "Nothing to see here, Sunshine" I said, sitting him down on the sofa "I'd offer you some dry clothes..but I don't think I have any to fit you" I ran upstairs to try and find the largest items of clothing I could. I was slim and petite and nothing was going to fit Link. In the end, I grabbed a pair of stripey blue pyjama bottoms i'd borrowed from my friend once and were miles toobig, and my pink Tetley Tea t-shirt with Monkey on. "I'm sorry, these are all I could find." He smiled gratefully, despite just being handed a pink t-shirt. I pointed toward my downstairs bathroom "You can change in there..." Getting up, he took off his sword and shield, gloves and boots, before turning toward the bathroom "Hey..I didn't catch your name" I shuffled my feet "Stars. Just call me Stars." He gave me a nod "Well, then, Stars, thank you. I don't know where I am, or why I'm here, or anything of these odd things" He picked up and examined my DS Charger "But I thank you for your hospitality" and with that, he disappered into the bathroom.

He was such a gentlemen, which I did not expect at all. Even if he was mentally 10, he was incredibly mature about it all. Well, you had to be with his job. Hearing him speak was also alittle odd at first, but his voice sounded just like I imagined. He was just like how I imagined.

Then he walked out.

The sight of Link walking out my downstairs bathroom, dressed in a pink t-shirt reading "Back to mine for a cuppa?" with Monkey on it, and a pair of stripey, sparkly pyjama bottoms, ruffling his wet hair, is so surreal yet so funny and it'll be embedded in my mind forever. His skin was still spattered in dried mud. Moving past him, I dampened a flannel under the tap and offered him it "To clean the mud off" He gratefully accepted it, and scrubbed the mud off his face, arms and hands. "So.." I said, as we walked back to the sofa "You said you were trying to warp to Lake Hylia?" He put the flannel on the table to the side of the sofa "Yeah..I was on Hyrule Field, you see, just collecting another Skulltula token, when I decided to check Lake Hylia for any. It was late though, and I wasn't concentrating, so my finger slipped when I was playing my Ocarina, so I sort of meshed together Serenade of Water and Song of Storms, I hear this big crash of thunder, theres a blinding white flash, everything goes dark and I wake up on a damp field, soaking wet and muddy. This was the first house I came to with the gate unlocked.." I silently thanked Nayru, Din, Farore, Mew, Frith and StarClan I had forgotten to lock up the gate. "I'm sorry, I forget this place is different. You must have no idea what i'm talking about"  
I shook my head eagerly "No, No, I understand totally! I know lots about you!" He looked suprised "Really?" I smiled "Yeah! To summarise it..You were abandoned in the Kokiri Forest during the Hylian Civil War, raised as a Kokiri, but never got a fairy, for obvious reasons. The Deku Tree sends Navi to you and your summoned to him. After killing Queen Gohma, the Great Deku tree gives you the Kokiri Emerald. You sneak into the castle, and Zelda asks you to find the other stones, which you do after defeating Dodongo at Death Mountain and saving Princess Ruto from Lord Jabu Jabu in Zora's Fountain. However after opening the Door of Time, the Master Sword didn't think you were ready to wield it and you were sealed away for seven years, effectivley preserving your 10 year old mind but not your body. Going to the new Deku Sprout after you awaken you learn your really Hylian and you save Saria from the forest temple. you go on to awaken the other sages, Ruto, Darunia, Impa and Nabooru, and discover Zelda is the seventh Sage. With all the medallions, you enter Ganondorf's castle, own his ass and save Hyrule. Fin" I breathed deeply after reeling off all that. Link blinked slowly."Wow..I knew I was famous.."

I smiled. "Are you hungry?" Link pratically drooled "Your a saviour, Stars" Getting up, I went in the kitchen and hunted around in my fridge. There wasn't much to feed a obviously ravenous Link. I pulled out a large pizza left over from when a few friends came round last night and reheated it. Handing the warm box to Link, he pulled out a slice of Pizza "What's this?" He said, taking a experimental bite. I laughed "It's Pizza." But he had already devoured the slice and was onto his next. I giggled. The pizza didn't last long, and putting the empty box down, he let out a adorable satisfied 'aah' "Thanks" He grinned, "I can't remember the last time I ate so well." I patted his shoulder, making mental note to make him drink more Lon Lon milk, if he did go back to my game. "It's no problem"

Switching on the tv, I settled down to watch the new episode of South Park. Link was quickly addicted to the TV, the likes he had never seen before. As Cartman announced he was going home, and the episode ended, I turned to Link to see he was fast asleep on my sofa. I smiled quietly, planting a kiss on his cheek.

I got up and hugged my fuse box. I love power surges.

* * *

_Authors Notes/ Afterthoughts  
A little random oneshot to try and break my writers block. I'm kicking out alot of words recently, with working on A Zora's Love, and Chap 5 of TLK. My aventurine necklace must be working! Anyway, I did actually lose a ton of gold skulltulas, going down from nearly 80 to 64. As you can guess, I am not happy. I wish Link did come to my door, though! I'd probably just spaz right away and hug him to death =D_


	2. Warps, Wolves and Waffles

DISCLAIMAR: I don't own LoZ. I do however, own myself. I think.

* * *

**_POWER SURGE_**** Ficlet  
Warps, Wolves and Waffles**

* * *

"Faroredamnit!" I shouted loudly as the room was plunged in darkness once more. Link rose a eyebrow from the sofa. "Why does it keep doing that?" He asked, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. "They're messing with some cables or such outside and it keeps giving us outages." I went over to fetch the torch when a red light filled the room. I spun around. My Special Pikachu N64's cheeks, the power lights, were flashing madly, despite the power being out. A jingling sound, so eerily familiar, echoed. Link's face was frozen in shock. The flashing cheeks stopped but the red light was replaced by blue as a rather agitated blue fairy appeared in the room. "Link! Link I was so worried! You just vanished! I looked everywhere!" she jingled. Link lept up from the sofa and Navi landed in his hands. He stroked her wings with his thumb. "Hey, hey Navs, calm down. The warp song went wrong, thats all. Stars here was kind enough to take me in. Calm Navs, calm" I watched as the big, macho hero comforted his fairy. A smile came to my face. It was ever so sweet. The Fairy's glow softened, the lucid blue becoming paler. "Oh Link! I'm so glad your safe...I went looking for you, I looked all over. I was flying over Lake Hylia for what felt like the hundredth time when I noticed a glow coming from the top of the tree. It was a warp point. I flew into it and ended up here." she chimed. Well, that was interesting. A warp point from Hyrule to my house...imagine the fun I could have with that! "All that matters, Navi, is that you're here now." He said, setting the fairy down on the arm of the sofa. I walked back over. "Hi Navi" I said breezily, completely forgetting she had no clue who I was. "Y..you're Stars, right? Thank you. I'm so relieved Link is okay...I know he's the Hero of Time and all that...but I do worry, he's just a boy, really..." The motherly worry in her voice was evident. I knew full well Navi's affections for Link. Can't say I blame her...Link, bless him, I think every female Zelda fan is a little bit Link fangirl, at least. In the case of most...including myself...very much Link fangirl.

I smiled at her broadly. The power spluttered back to life. Both me and Link winced simultaneously from the bright light. "Right, i'm going to heat up some waffles before the power goes again. Link, I think you have a basic understanding on how the TV works. The remote is missing, though, check the back of the sofa. Unless you want to play the Wii" I said, bustling into the kitchen, the fact I had Twilight Princess on Wii totally slipping my mind. I was reminded of this fact, as I pulled the waffles from the freezer, as Navi suddenly exclaimed "Is that...you?" Setting the waffles down, I ran into the living room. I really did want to avoid trying to explain it was his great-grandson or something. It might traumatize him. "Thats, uh, nothing," I began, but it was too late. Link was already watching the title sequence wide-eyed. "Thats not Epona. That can't be Epona. It looks like Epona but it's not!" He said, getting increasingly confused. I also didn't want to explain it was probably Epona's great-grandaughter, too, or knowing that horse, it might be a reincarnation. I wouldn't be suprised if she was the very same. "Is that Hyrule? Whats that golden wall?" I sighed. "It's a game. About Hyrule many years into your future. Um...how to summarize it...Ganondorf frees himself from Sacred Realm, your great gr..I mean, relative, gets pulled into Twilight, which is that gold stuff, and goes wolfy." Link blinked. "Wolf? Awesome..." He said. I breathed a sigh of relief as Link loaded up my file, and returned to making waffles. Many exclamations came from the living room. "He gets CHAINMAIL? Chainmail! And his Iron Boots go fweee to the ceiling! I wish my Iron Boots did that. His boomerang goes fwwwiiisssh too with tornados and stuff! Hah! Hero's clothes? Since when did my Kokiri Tunic get so elaborate? I like the stitching on the cap though..." To this, I both smiled and rose a eyebrow. And then..."WHAT IN NAYRU'S NAME IS THAT?" Squeaked Navi. I grinned. Midna.

When I walked back into the room, holding two plates of cinnamon waffles (With a square cut out of another one for Navi) , I saw Link keep pressing the button for Midna. "Hey. Waffles are ready! And her names Midna. She's a twili. With attitude. She lives in your shadow"

Link's face went white.

"But I don't wear pants"

* * *

_Author's Notes/Afterthoughts/Review Replies/Cheese_

_Sorry it's short, but that was the perfect line to end on =DDDDDD Midna is too lucky...*grins manically* so yes, I wrote another bit because I was bored and I was watching Return of Ganondorf, and just had to write Link. Anyway, there are a few little tributes in this. The "He gets chainmail?" was inspired by Navi's line from Free as the Wind, a epic fic you must go read now. Midna and Link's Pantlessness was from a old comic by Hail-Nekoyasha, who does epic Zelda and Super Smash Bros comics. Midna remarks it's all well and good travelling in his shadow but she wishes he'd wear pants. And, how could I include Twilight Princess and not Midna? Hehe._

_Reviews  
NaruSaku - Heh, I'm a lover of many deities. Frith is from Watership Down. He is basically the sun, and the god of everything. And NO TOUCHIE. LINKY IS MINE. MWAHAHA._

_Middddnaaaa! I think I replied to your review. I'm not sure. If I didn't, i'll be sure to this time around.  
_


	3. XMAS SPECIAL: Tra La La

_Disclaimar: I own nothing, bla bla bla..._

* * *

_**POWER SURGE**_

**Xmas Special**

* * *

I groaned inwardly, stepping over the mass of green articles of clothing and various swords and shields, mostly variations of the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. It was Christmas Eve and while digging about in the warp trying to find the Lens of Truth, I'd managed to drag out another Link. Or should I say…Links.  
That's right. Every incarnation of Link you could possibly imagine had recently arrived in my home and it was mania. Currently, Link and TP Link were sitting with me and my cousin in the living room, idly watching TV. Little Link was plotting world domination somewhere in the snowy garden with Red, Vio, Blue and Green, every now and then switching masks. The washing line had already suffered at the hands of an overexcited Fierce Deity. ALTTP Link and Oracle/LA Link were chilling in the spare room with my old Playstation one, having an in-depth discussion about Crash Bandicoot and Spyro. Minish Cap and Wind Waker/PH Link were flooding the bathroom upstairs. NES Link was beating the crap out of CDI and Anime Link, much to everyone's relief. Spirit Tracks Link had contented himself with my brothers old train set in the attic. Apparently, the new Zelda Wii Link was sneaking around selling the various Heroes pictures of Samus in…interesting poses, though I hadn't seen him.

I stomped upstairs, grabbing a handful of towels and trying to dry my bathroom. I glared at the two small boys in the corner who were trying to edge away from the scene. "You two! Go in the garden with the foursome and Little Link or help NES-y beat up those two annoying jerks, but stop flooding my bathroom! Oh, and if a dude who looks like a cross between my Link and Wolfy tries to sell you pictures…just say no, kay?" The boys ran off and I dried the floor, stomping back downstairs. I picked my way back across the various swords, shields and tunics, stopped Navi and Tatl from fighting for the fifth time that day, and slumped down onto the sofa next to Link (Or Time, as my cousin called him, to differentiate them all. But since he was the first Link here, he stayed as just Link for me) My cousin was in one of the chairs, Wolfy in the other. She was reading Twilight, much to my distaste. "I really don't know why you like those stupid Twilight books, Amber. Sparkly vampires indeed" Wolfy (or as we teasingly called him, Twiglet) pricked his ears at the mention of the word Twilight. "Did you say vampires?" my Link said, getting up. "Yeah" my cousin said idly. He suddenly pulled his Master Sword from the many on the floor, tugged the book from my cousins hands and threw it to the floor, decimating it with the Master Sword. He stomped back to the sofa. "Fricking ReDeads…" he muttered.

Some time later, a mischevious Oracle Link had found the drinks cupboard and now Wolfy, Past and Oracle Links were merrily and drunkenly singing "TRA LA LA, LOOK FOR SAAAAAHASRAHLAAA!", NES was cleaning the blood off his boots where he'd pummelled CDI and Anime Link into oblivion, Red, Vio, Blue and Green had stolen Wolfy's clawshots and were swinging from the ceiling. Little Link (currently Zora Link) was trying to remove his fin from where it was firmly embedded in the wall. Minish Cap and Wind Waker Link were dressed as ninjas and were jumping out of shadows at people. Spirit Tracks Link was still in the attic, and my Link was snuggled up with me on the sofa, fast asleep. He was adorable when he was sleeping.

Little Link had managed to detach himself from the wall and had turned back into a Hylian, and was now tugging at my sleeve. "Staaaars" he said, in his sweetest tone "Can I cuddle with you and my older seeeelf?" he batted his big, blue, puppydog eyes. How could I say no to the cute little kid? "Sure" I said, pulling him up onto the sofa and popping him between me and Link. He also snuggled against me. My cousin was pissed off about her Twilight book and had gone home.

Suddenly, Minish and Wind Link stopped being ninjas and pulled on Santa Hats. "Hey! It's midnight! It's Christmas! PRESENTS!" and all the Links gave a chorused cry of "PRESENTS" I meeped, cowering from the tidal wave of Hylians heading toward the tree. Only OoT Link remained, still curled up on the sofa with me. "Merry Christmas, Stars" he grinned, waking up and pointing upwards. Navi and Tatl were holding a branch of mistletoe above us. We both laughed and blushed, leaning in, and he planted a soft kiss on my lips.  
Little Link giggled. "I SAW STARS KISSSSSING THE HEEEEERO OF TIMEEEE" he shouted to the tune of "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus"  
Rolling my eyes, I yawned and snuggled back down onto the sofa, watching it rain wrapping paper as the Links tore at presents.  
"HEY LOOK! IT'S A TALKING CUKEMAN TOY DOLL WITH 2 DIFFERENT PHRASES! WOW!" Oracle Link shouted excitedly. He pressed the button, the whole room bursting into song.  
"TRA LA LA, LOOK FOR SAHASRAHLA! OH YA, YOU FOUND SAHASRAHLA! GOOD JOB LAAAA LAAA!"

* * *

_Authors Notes_

_I loved Midna Hytwilians suggestion for all the Links...so I took it! MWAHAHAHAHAH  
All together now! TRA LA LA, LOOK FOR SAHASRAHLA!  
Again, Merry Christmas to all! Hope you got the presents you wanted. *Snuggles her Ocarina of Time mangas*_


End file.
